The Sky In My Eyes
by SunnaFantasy
Summary: He didn't regret sacrificing himself because It was in that moment that he realized how much she truly meant to him and in a way that was his declaration of love towards her. [NOTE: this is a multiple chapter version of my One-shot 'She's Mine']
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: "This time, I'll be the one... to protect Uni-chan's heart..." enough said. A multiple chapter version of my One-shot 'She's Mine'.**

**A/N: Once again there isn't enough Gamma/Uni or Byakuran/Uni fanfics :O Which is why I'm writing this *cough* new ****version of my One-shot. ****I actually rearrange/add and deleted some lines so it's different from the one-shot.**

**Also some minor spoilers you might not understand if you haven't read the manga and only saw the anime.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"_This time, I'll be the one... to protect Uni-chan's heart…"_

He didn't regret sacrificing himself because It was in that moment that he realized how much she truly meant to him and in a way that was his declaration of love towards her. For she was the only person in the entire world, no… the only person in the entire universe that knew his weakness. Is it strange that he felt that way to the one who holds such a chain on him? Yes it is, but he has always considered himself strange ever since his ability to see parallel worlds awaken. And it was because she too has the same ability that he felt a stronger connection to her.

She was his key… his sky… his new world.

So getting to meet her in that time and place again, even if for a different reason, made the man feel a surge of happiness as he watches her smile. Knowing that she'll be able to grow up normally now that the conflict and battling with the Vindice is finally over, made the man with white hair giddy. He couldn't help but grin as the young girl with dark teal hair interact with two other children by her side, a girl with long blue hair and a boy with wavy green hair.

"Why are you smiling like a creep while watching the princess like that, Byakuran? And how the heck are you still here living with us?!" Said a man with gelled back blonde hair.

The young man with white hair smiles wider than he already was as he stopped munching on the marshmallows in his hand, "Aw, come on Gamma-kun~ There should be no hard feelings between us now. Besides, Uni-chan said it's fine if we stay with the Giglio Nero family. ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡° )"

With that one wink the air between them turned awkward, leaving only silence between them as they stared at one another, one smiling while the other had a frown. The tension between the two quickly died down as they heard a voice, "Gamma, you're back from your trip!"

The two looked to see the young girl earlier with dark teal hair now running up to them. The young man who winked earlier tilt his head one way as he looks up to the man in a suit, "What are you waiting for Gamma-kun? Uni-chan is waiting for you. ~"

"You don't need to tell me that." the man retorted as he walked away.

Byakuran chuckled as he watched the man wearing the black suit quickly walk away to go greet Uni. As he watches them converse with one another, he felt a sharp pain in his heart, "Oh? what is this pain I'm feeling?" Byakuran thought, clenching his fists tightly while grabbing around the hem of his shirt. As he was lost in thought for a bit, he came up with the solution, "Maybe I'm just hungry for more marshmallows." Believing that was the case, Byakuran cheerfully got up and walked into the kitchen to get more marshmallows. But eating more marshmallows didn't solve the problem with his heart.

Thinking long and hard an idea came to him, "There is only one solution left! I need to talk to someone about this stuff!" Byakuran quickly left the kitchen with a bag of marshmallows.

* * *

**A few hours later,**

"And that's how I ended up here, talking to you Shou-chan." Byakuran commented as he inspects the small bedroom they were in.

"Um… I know you wanted to talk to Shoichi about this, but why does it have to be in my room!? Couldn't you guys have talked about this at Shoichi's place?" A young shaky brunette retort.

"Yeah, you're disturbing the 10th!" said another teen with narrow green eyes.

"But isn't It very typical to have a meeting in Tsunayoshi-kun's room, right Shou-chan?"

"Uh, I guess?" Said another teen with glasses who is now a bit confused as to where the conversation is now going to.

And in that moment a baby in suit jumps on top of the table and points at Byakuran, "We have no time for your games Byakuran. I doubt you actually need someone to help you with this problem. In fact, you probably already know the reason for the pain in your heart."

Byakuran couldn't help but pout a little from the baby's cold words… at least to his ears, "You're no fun Reborn…"

And as if right on cue, Byakuran's body begins to levitate and slowly moves towards the window, "But, just this once I'll admit that you are right. I was just bored and wanted to bother you people."

"Ah, wait a minute!" Gokudera couldn't help but ask one question on his mind after hearing Byakuran's story, "The person you like, is it perhaps… Uni or Gamma? You uh… only mention that you were looking at their direction."

Byakuran face darken but swiftly lighten up with a smile on his face, "Does it look like I swing that way? Besides, that bastard keeps hogging Uni-chan all to himself when I'm around."

The three teens soon felt chills run down their spine as they look at the older man's power begins to leak out of his body, "How dare he tries to keep her away from me, she is mine! Mine alone-"

Before he could say anymore or do anything the baby shot something into the man's mouth, "R-Reborn! What did you do just now?" said the brunette who was now panicking from looking at the limp body floating above them.

The baby calmly puts his gun away and proceeds to hit the now panicking boy, "Calm down Tsuna."

Upon hearing their panic voice, Byakuran got into a sitting position while chewing something in his mouth, "Ah I love marshmallows~"

The teens look astonished as they continue to look at Byakuran finish eating, "And oopsie, sorry if I scared all of you. I thought I lost that vicious side of me but I guess I still have a little bit of it still."

"I-I see! W-we were just making sure, haha!" Tsuna quickly replied as he covered Gokudera's mouth who was about to say something that might trigger Byakuran again.

As they silently watch Byakuran fly out of the window, the group took a deep breath once he was gone, "F-for a second there, I thought Byakuran was going to be like the future Byakuran and go crazy…" Tsuna remarked.

"You worry too much Tsuna. Now, let's continue your training to become the Neo Vongola Primo."

"What?! We're seriously gonna continue that!?"

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter we're getting a Gamma POV :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A short chapter focusing on Gamma's POV**

**...**

_Somewhere in the future, in a forest, there was a group of people resting and preparing for a final battle. Separated from the group was a baby and an older man both wearing suits. Standing on a rock, the baby confidently look straight into the older man's eyes, his childish voice loud enough for only them two to hear, "I know it's none of my business, but there's no time."_

_The older man continues to stand there silently listening to the baby, "There's no time to wait until she grows up so stop treating her like a baby and look at her."_

"_Look at her soul."_

As those words continue to echo in his mind, the surrounding faded away, leaving only the older man within the deep void to contemplate.

"...amma!"

"...Gamma!"

Gamma opened his eyes slowly and groans as someone suddenly open the curtains to his room, "Good morning gamma!"

He looks up to meet a young girl wearing a simple white dress, smiling at him, "Princess…" He couldn't help but immediately recall those strange yet familiar memories when he looked at her. Although, some of it were happy memories, there were more memories that brought pain than happiness. Ones where he failed to protect her from a certain person… just thinking about it made brings many regrets to mind.

A hand gently touch his hand now curled up into a fist, "It's okay Gamma."

Brought back into reality, Gamma's eyes widen as he looks up at the girl smiling at him, "It's alright now. What matters now is that we're together again. Right here in the present time."

Gamma couldn't help but smile in response to the young girl's words… words that perfectly be said by someone such as her.

"You are correct princess…" He reaches over to pat her on the head gently, "What matters now is the present."

Her smile grew wider in response to Gamma's answer but it quickly disappear the moment she heard, "But, you do know it isn't right for a young lady such as yourself to come into a man's room uninvited right? Even if you are my boss."

Stun, the young princess' face quickly turned bright red before she dashes out of the room while apologizing for not realizing what she has done. Watching her flee from embarrassment, Gamma couldn't help but chuckle.


End file.
